Beautiful Glow
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: Sally never had a chance to admire the moon before. And now that she has, she's struggling to find a word that descibes it. Perhaps the word she's searching for isn't 'Haunting' or 'Deathly'. Perhaps it's something more lively...more human...


**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, just a little one shot about Jack and Sally, admiring the moon. Kind of random...Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'A Nightmare Before Christmas' belongs to Disney, Tim Burton and Henry Selick.

* * *

**Beautiful Glow**

Sally sat perched upon the roof, her arms wrapped around her legs. She gazed up the sky, sighing contently. The Doctor never let her out at night, not even to watch the stars. Of course, when she did get out, whether she had been sent on an errand or had run away, she was always be on the lookout. Many town members gave her strange looks; she was a servant after all. Nothing but a ragdoll stitched together out of spare parts. Or they would be suspicious to why she was out without Doctor Finklestein. She didn't mind though, she was used to it by now.

That said, she was glad the town had stopped treating her like she was different. Well, they were all different but she seemed more unusual than the others. There weren't any others of her kind. Some like her, such as zombies, but no rag dolls. Now, they were more polite to her. Only because of Jack and what he would do if he saw anyone being offensive her.

But now, Jack couldn't Sally anywhere. He had checked the bedroom, the study, the hallways, the basement, everywhere. Where could she be? Had she run away? Jack shook his head. She wouldn't have, there was nowhere for her to go. He was beginning to get worried. Then again, his mansion was pretty big. He decided to look around again.

"Sally?" he called.

After another twenty minutes of searching, Jack was almost hysterical. Where in the world was she? He paced up and down the hall. Sighing, he leant against the wide window frame. He glanced out at the dark sky and the forever full moon. He shifted slightly and noticed something was on the tower on his mansion. Something blue and red? Sally!

He ran back down the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom. Once he was there, he opened one of his windows and hoisted himself up onto the roof. Treading carefully, he made his way around to the other side, where Sally was sitting peacefully. Just as he was about to speak, he slipped over and landed next to Sally, nearly falling off the roof.

"Oh!" Sally gasped, "Jack...I-I didn't see you there? Are you alright?"

Dizzy, Jack sat up properly and nodded weakly. "I'm fine," he managed, "but, dear Sally, it's dangerous up here. You could fall!"

She giggled. "Like you almost did?"

"Yes, yes quite like I nearly did," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

Sally let out a louder peal of laughter. "Oh, Jack, don't feel ashamed, I'm glad you weren't hurt," she assured.

He took her small hand in his bony fingers. "Sally, what are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just admiring the night sky," she explained. "Isn't the moon beautiful?"

"Yes, it's hauntingly dreadful," he agreed.

"No," Sally shook her head, "I think beautiful is a better word. That's what they say in the living world right? Beautiful?"

Jack frowned. "I believe so but why would you want to use such a...human word for the moon?"

"I think it suits. The moon looks alive, don't you think? It's human," she explained.

"I suppose you are right," he contemplated.

"Remember that we met under a beautiful moonlight," she reminded him.

"Hmm, we did, didn't we? Why, the moon was glowing very brightly that night; as bright as it is now," Jack pointed to the sky.

Sally followed his skeletal finger, towards the luminous moon. It was glowing quite brightly. It looked haunting _and_ beautiful.

"Oh, Jack," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, "Do you now see why I call the moon beautiful?"

He wrapped his long arm around her. "Yes, I do, Pet," he answered, "It is beautiful..."

The two sat there, staring up at the dark, endless night as the beautiful moon glowed brightly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Aren't they cute? Hope you enjoyed. If you did, feel free to leave a review. :)


End file.
